moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:Hakeemollah: Two
Let me tell you about a man. "He of the 2 Walls" Hakeemollah was his name. Islam was his religion. An empire he had, which had fallen. A friend he lost, whom he hoped to avenge. So set south he did, below the river. First, he found a tribe of 4. They tried to kill him, and all rushed him. Hakeemollah fought them all. All were left within an inch of their lives. Hakeemollah said that mercy will always prevail over wrath. So he left them. Further south he went. Until he came across the desert. Therein was a tribe. Hakeemollah taught them the Qur'an. And they all became Muslim. This tribe was constantly getting into fights with 3 others. The aforementioned one. The W33D tribe. And the Cactus tribe. So battle happened between them for a while. One day, the land below the River was invaded by the Reapers. Men with red faces like hammered shields, small eyes, and flat noses. Armed with Diamond katanas, Bull Helmets, and Shadow Wings. Overwhelming pros. They came and destroyed everything, and they were led by Dark Lord. The 4 Tribes were united under Hakeemollah, and all became Muslim. They became the Mujahideen. They fought the Reapers and drove them past the river. They killed 6 of the 20. 4 remained and became good. eXistenZ, Enigma, Arena Closer and LightThief. They took the clan name, the Sowers. Hakeemollah needed to keep the Reapers out. So he called "Oh miners! Come here and place mines across the outside of the river, so they can't get back in! And leave the middle open, so we can! For this section of the river has been dammed and made usable by the old Kingdom of Waterland!" After the mines were placed, they made an impenetrable wall. Then the people asked Hakeemollah, "Al-Hakim(the Wise), what if they try to slam against the wall?" Hakeemollah replied "Bring me the spikes that spin! But don't tip them in poison, for we have no need to make them feel any extra pain." So Hakeemollah took the spikes and placed them along the exterior of the wall. Then the people asked him "Al-Hakim, what if they try to break the spikes?" He said "Create turrets. Place them behind the wall. If the Reapers try to break the spikes, they will be shot!" So the turrets were placed, and the wall was impenetrable. The people asked him, "Al-Hakim, what if they, despite how well the wall is built, make it through?" Hakeemollah replied, "Build a second wall, identical to the first, on this side of the river!" And the people obeyed, building this wall. The people asked again, "What if they somehow DO make it through the walls and the river?" Hakeemollah replied, "The 4 of you who tried to kill me earlier. From this moment on you are forgiven. I ask that you, with your bats and muskets, create a base here and defend it. You will form the River sub-clan of the Mujahideen tribe." And that was settled. More sub-clans were made, the W33D and Cactus sub-clans. Soon, Hakeemollah, al-Mustafa(the chosen one), led the Mujahideen to victory once more. The Reapers attacked again. They struggled to get through the wall. Whenever they got nearly through, they were repelled by the River clan members. Soon, Hakeemollah came in with the rest of the Mujahideen. They ultimately defeated the Reapers at the wall. Dark Lord was the only survivor. "I'll get you all!" he screamed, before running away. After that, Hakeemollah established the Islamic Republic of MooMoo. It was guarded by Al-Nahr(the River) and Al-Hayit(the Wall). With him, his empire grew rich and prospered. But all didn't end well for him. For enemies were out there. Things were about to get a little more...hacked.